


New Paths to Travel

by Rantaro_kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because lord knows he deserves it, Boys In Love, Celesgiri is only mentioned, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), I WILL do all the heart events and you C A N T stop mE!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I made Keeboy swear, I will make that a tag don't test me, M/M, Most characters besides Keebo and rantaro are background characters, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rated teen for swearing, Stardew Valley AU, Swimming, Talking, The story is already planned out I just need to actually write it, This will have background celesgiri as well, i just really love them okay, just so you know, no beta read we die like rantaro, sorry abt that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaro_kinnie/pseuds/Rantaro_kinnie
Summary: Keebo ends up reading an old letter his grandpa gave him, and in it, it says Keebo inherited his grandpa's farm. When he moves there, he finds a very sweet boy who lives in the woods, and it makes Keebo feel a certain way.AKA the stardew valley Amaiibo fanfic no one asked for. (It is better written than this summary I promise, also the title is a work in progress)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. When A New Path in Life Unlocks

Keebo glanced at the letter he was clutching in his right hand. It was slightly crooked, and maybe he was squeezing it just a tad bit too hard. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 8:30 pm, he looked back at the letter. He bit his lip. Should he open it?

He was thinking about it.

He remembered when he had gotten that letter, exactly 10 years ago. When he and his parents had gone over to visit his grandfather, his grandfather had given it to him. He had been sick at the time, and started a whole speech about that Keebo should only open the letter when he got sick of modern life.

Safe to say, nine year old Keebo really hadn’t payed much attention to it. But when old people start spewing stuff about modern life and stuff, you lose your attention pretty quickly.

But now, 10 years later, here he was.

Sitting on the ground of his shitty old appartment, rethinking his life choices. Wondering if he should really open that letter or not.

He didn’t even know what was in the letter. Maybe it was just a reminder for him to do some extra yoga, or some other way to relieve stress. Maybe it was practically a useless letter and he was sitting on the floor, contemplating his whole life, for nothing.

Was he even sick of modern life? He sure felt like it. But maybe that was just what life was supposed to feel like when you started working, maybe he was just supposed to have a mundane life, working from day to day.

Maybe this was just how it was supposed to be.

…

 _Oh, screw it_ , he thought to himself, _might as well see the contents of the letter before throwing it away._

He peeled away the stamp on the letter. It had hardened over the years and crumbled when he pulled it off.

He opened the letter, reading the first few words.

_Dear Keebo,_

_If you are, indeed, reading this letter, you are probably in dire need of a change. Either that or you’re extremely old and wanted to know what was in the letter that I gave you. If it is the former, please continue to read this._

_Long ago, I was in the same situation you are in right now, I had lost sight of what made life so special. I had completely lost myself in the world of modern day life. So in a spur of the moment decision, I dropped everything I had and moved away. To some place where I could find myself again._

_That place was a quaint little farm, located in Stardew Valley, Pelican Town. And now, I have left it to you. It is the most perfect place to start your new life, and I know you won’t regret going there._

_This farm was my most precious gift of all, and my dearest possesion. And now, it is yours. I hope you take good care of it._

_Love, Grandpa_

_P.S. Say hi to some of the older people in the town for me, would you? I hope they will still be able to remember me._

Keebo stared at the words on the paper, blinking, trying to see if this was just another one of those pranks his grandfather used to play on him. Though this would have been a rather cruel prank.

Should he do it? Throw away his life to chase some dream his grandfather used to have.

He did it.

He quit his job and took a bus to the farm his grandfather had left him. Whether he was going to regret this or not, he didn’t know. All he knew, was that he was possibly going towards a brighter future, or at least a happier one.

Or he was making a terrible mistake. He would deal with that when he got there. But to be fair, he had never been much of a risk taker. Keebo always stuck in his little corner of the world, always walking straight on the path that life took him on. And now, the path had dissapeared and he was venturing further. It made him feel… nervous. But also excited. His stomache was turning the entire ride on the bus, but he knew he couldn’t go back on his decision now.

Landscapes were flying by as he stared out the window, it was a long drive away. He would have to be on the bus for 10 hours. He sighed, placing his head onto his hand.

He kept wondering if he had made the right decision after all.

He didn’t have much that he left behind. But his old place was familiar, his old life was familiar. He would now have to get used to a whole new life, a new routine, a new place. Keebo had never been fond of changes. And while this change scared him, he was practically buzzing with anticipation. 

The rest of the busride was uneventful. There was almost no one on the bus, except for him and a couple seated a frow rows in front of him. He scrolled through his playlist on Spotify, clicking the first song that seemed interesting, and let shuffle do its thing from there. He leaned against the glass, staring out the window.

This was going to be a long ride.

He ended up arriving at the town at 6 pm. He stepped out of the bus, onto the dirt path. The bus left almost as soon as his feet hit the ground, leaving behind a thick cloud of smoke.

Keebo coughed, while waving the smoke out of his face. He looked around, not that there was much to see. The busstop looked run-down, there was only a ticket seller that didn’t even seem to work, and there was a small path leading away from the busstop, which seemed to be splitsing into two different directions.

He wondered where he should go, take the right way or the left? He couldn’t see any sort of sign pointing to the right direction. He saw a figure round the corner, walking towards him. She had long lavender hair, and a rather pale complexion. Although Keebo really couldn’t judge much about that last part, he was pretty sure he himself looked like a ghost.

She stopped in front of him, extending a hand to him. She was wearing gloves, which was… odd, it wasn’t that warm outside but it also wasn’t cold. Keebo quickly shook the extended hand, opening his mouth to introduce himself, but the girl spoke first.

“You must be the new farmer, right?” She asked, but it didn’t seem like she was expecting an answer from Keebo. “My name is Kyoko Kirigiri-Ludenburg, I live up in the mountains with my wife and my two kids. She mostly manages the shop there, so, if you need something build, ask her.”

Keebo took a few seconds to process the new information that had been spewed at him. “Hi, I’m Keebo Iidabashi. I just moved here, as you already know.”

Kirigiri clicked her tongue, glancing around. “Well, just take the path left, I trust you’ll be able to survive getting there.” She glanced at Keebo, before quickly walking off. Keebo stood there in silence, staring after her. Well, that was weird. How would someone know he was coming to town?

He ended up shoving that thought aside for now, instead opting to actually get to the farm he would be staying at. He walked along the path, already seeing the farm house in the distance. The farm itself looked neglected, to say the least. There were weeds and fallen branches on the ground, and Keebo could also spot some very tall grass behind some of the trees on the farm. He sighed, he would need to do a lot of work tomorrow.

The farm house was rusty, but the inside seemed sturdy enough. There was a tv in the corner of the room with a window staring out across the farm, a fireplace and a table in the other. There was a small bed pressed against the wall. Keebo put his suitcase down, checking his phone for the time. It was currently 6 in the afternoon. Perhaps he could go out and introduce himself to some of the other villagers.

He walked back out onto the farm, walking on the path leading him to the village. _Time to be social I guess._

He feels _drained_. Everyone in town seemed genuinely nice, but Keebo was not used to so much attention. As soon as he walked into the square, there was already a flock of people around him, most his age, asking him questions. They all introduced themselves at one point, but Keebo could really only remember a few names of them.

A young boy named Kokichi was one of them. He almost immediately clung to Keebo’s arm, talking his ear of about… something. He seemed nice, although a little childish.

After he managed to shake Kokichi of, he introduced himself to some of the older people in town, who all seemed very welcoming as well.

Keebo could barely remember anyone’s names, his head buzzing with the new information.

He walked into the woods instead. He thought there was a path there connecting to his house, so he could use the shortcut instead of passing through the town again. He glanced around, suddenly spotting a dark cabin hidden behind some of the trees.

It looked almost like his own house, but the wood was much darker and much more polished. Whoever lived there knew how to take care of it. It had a dark green roof, it reminded Keebo of a pine tree. He walked over to it, stopping in front of the door. Keebo could hear the river behind him, the cabin had a nice view over the river.

He raised his fist to knock, hesitating. Did he really want to meet yet another person? He could always go back later. He ended up getting pulled out of his train of thoughts by a voice.

“Um hello? Can I help you?” Keebo spun around, looking to where the voice had come from. Standing there, was a boy around his age. He had green hair and green eyes, and very long eyelashes. Keebo could spot multiple earrings in the boy’s ear. They seemed to fit him pretty good. 

Keebo gulped, the guy was _very_ pretty. But right now wasn’t exactly the best time to keep staring at the stranger, because the pretty guy chuckled and scratched his neck. And Keebo could almost die happily. God, he was pathetic.

“Uh, you okay? I didn’t scare you, did I?” The boy asked. Keebo only now noticed that the boy was carrying some logs in his arms. He suddenly remembered he still hadn’t said anything.

“Oh no, I’m okay, sorry about that.” Keebo sputtered out, feeling his face going red. The guy smiled, before seeming to remember something.

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself, have I?” The boy fumbled around with the logs in his arms, shifting them to one arm so he could extend his other hand to Keebo. “The name’s Rantaro Amami, nice to meet you,”

Keebo grabbed his hand almost too quickly. “Yeah, likewise.” Amami quirked a brow, still smiling.

“And your name?...” Keebo’s face grew even hotter.

“Ah, it’s Keebo Iidabashi. I’m the new farmer.” He looked at the cabin. “Do you live here?” He asked, turning back to the boy.

“Yeah, haven’t been living here for too long though.” Amami said, before an even bigger smile spread among his face. “Hey, maybe we could go exploring together, if you want to.” He quickly added. Keebo’s heart jumped in his chest, and he tried his hardest to not let his voice waver.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He smiled, and internally cheered when his voice sounded almost steady.

“Great!” Amami smiled, before looking back at the cottage. “Well, I think I better get inside now. I’ll talk to you later?” The last part sounded almost hopeful, and Keebo couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, talk to you later.” 

Amami opened the door, quickly glancing back at Keebo, before shutting it. Keebo could still feel his heart hammer in his chest. And he walked in a daze back to his house, he barely registered getting into bed. All that was on his mind was the green-haired boy with the nice smile.


	2. Where Rivers Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd Heart event with Rantaro is here :) (also can you tell I suck at naming chapters? And naming thinks in general? XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so quick side-note. The story focuses mostly on Keebo and Rantaro, so most of the world-building is left in the background, just keep that in mind.

Keebo surprisingly ends up adjusting to his new life pretty quickly. It only takes a week for him to completely adjust.

The first major development is that he doesn’t need to set an alarm anymore. He always used to set an alarm to wake him up in the morning, and even when the alarm rang, he still wouldn’t be able to get out of bed for another 30 minutes. However, at the farm, he always wakes up at 6 in the morning, whether he wanted to or not.

The first few nights like that were horrid, Keebo had a fucked up sleeping schedule as it was and waking up that early was absolutely killing him. But as soon as he stepped outside, he wouldn’t feel as tired anymore. Early in the morning, there was always a pleasant wind going throught het farm, which almost immediately shook him awake.

He tended tot he crops in the morning, and after that he would chop down a few trees, and clean up the farm in general. What he did after that depended on the day, sometimes he would go into town to chat with some of the locals. Other days he would go into the forest to look for stuff to collect. Totally not to sneak a peek at the cabin by the river, no not at all.

Speaking of the cabin, Keebo hadn’t really seen Amami much after their first meeting. He had only met him again twice, once at the local grocery store and the other time at the beach. Both times had been accidental and had also coincidentally been when Keebo had been in a rush. So there wasn’t really much time to chat. Amami also never seemed to be in his cabin much. It was always locked and when Keebo would peek inside through the small window, he would see no one there.

Keebo was still hoping to catch him at least _once_ before the week ended, just once. He sighed to himself as he plucked on of the potatoes out of the ground, and threw it into his basket.

He was wondering what he wanted to do today. He could visit the forest again, and hope that this time Amami was actually home. Or he could go into town, see if there was anything people needed.

He ended up going with the first option, after he had finished watering the crops, and had harvested the ones who were fully grown. He tried going through his farm to the forest, some of the overgrown weeds and trees blocking his path. When he survived that, he walked over to the cabin. He heared… talking? Someone seemed to be in a conversation with someone else. He sneaked closer, peaking from behind a tree, only to see Amami standing there.

Amami seemed to be talking on the phone with someone, and Keebo could catch a little of it.

“Remi, I said this before, I am really not planning on coming back. At least until after winter has passed.” Amami said, looking exasperated. He sighed as Keebo heard someone talking on the other side of the line, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Keebo felt his heart stop in his chest, Amami would leave this town at some point? “I told you before, I need to finish something here and _then_ I’ll come back.”

Amami walked around a little, stopping to look out over the river, his back half-turned to Keebo. “Yeah, I know, tell her I said hi.” He hummed as the unknown entity said something. “Yeah yeah, I’ll call her tomorrow.” He still looked somewhat irritated, although his face had somewhat softened.

“Yeah, I’ll call you later. Bye bye you little brat.” He chuckled softly. “Love you too, bye now.” He took the phone away from his ear, clicking the ‘end call’ button, and it made a soft beep. Amami breathed in for a moment, putting his face in his hands and throwing his head back, groaning softly. He muttered something under his breath, before dropping his hands from his face, sighing.

Amami turned around, almost walking away, until he made eye contact with Keebo at least. The two stared at eachother for a few seconds, Amami tilted his head to the side, looking puzzled.

“Keebo? What are you doing here?” Keebo felt his heart skip a beat at the use of his first name, he opened his mouth once, before closing it, trying tot hink of what to say.

“Oh, I just walked into the forest and ended up overhearing you talk.” Saying that out loud kind of made him sound like a bit of a creep, so he quickly added: “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” Amami’s face softened ever so slightly, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Oh, it’s really no big deal. It happens.” He said before sighing. “How much- how much did you hear?” He asked, fumbling around with the strings of his hoodie. Keebo looked at him, Amami looked… _nervous_. There was a slight pink dusting Amami’s cheeks, and he was very pointedly avoiding eyecontact. Amami also seemed to be biting his lip slightly, tearing at the skin with his teeth.

“Oh, not much. Just something about you not going home for a while?” Keebo desperately wanted to ask what that was about, but he held his tongue. Relief washed over Amami’s face almost instantly, although his cheeks were still pink.

“Oh, good! Well, not good, but, you know what I mean.” Amami said, avoiding eye contact again. “Well, you see. I am staying here in town for some _business_ I have to deal with.” He waved his hand around, as if emphasizing a point. “And my family is not really too fond of that idea, so I told them I would return home after winter. Not sure if I’ll stay there for long but it’s the idea that counts.” Keebo breathed out, he hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath. 

But hearing that there was a chance Amami would come back after the winter was a relief of its own. He tried to give Amami his best smile, though it probably looked a tad awkward.

“Oh, if you don’t mind me asking, who were you talking to on the phone?” Keebo asked.

“My sister, Remi, she keeps trying to get me to come back home.” Amami said, clicking his tongue.

“You have a sister?” Keebo couldn’t help but ask. Amami gave him a fond, but tired smile.

“Even worse, I have twelve of them.” He sighed, bringing his hand up to his face to brush some remaining hairs out of his eyes. Keebo could almost feel his own eyes follow Amami’s movements, and he quickly looked away. He felt a little creepy, staring at his somewhat- but- not- really- neighbour. It took Keebo a few seconds to notice Amami was still talking, and he quickly tried to focus on the conversation again.

Amami sighed suddenly, Keebo only noticed now how tired Amami looked. There were vague bags under his eyes, and his movements were a little slower than when they had first talked.

“Man, it’s starting to get warmer again. You can almost tell summer is approaching.” Amami mused, waving his hand around. Keebo hummed in affirmation.

“Yeah,” Keebo said, silence falling between them. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, just a tad bit awkward. Neither of them really knowing what to say.

“Well,” Amami said, breaking the silence that had lasted for the last few seconds. “I’m probably going to swim in the river, you want to join?” Keebo blinked at him, feeling his cheeks heat up. Amami quickly seemed to realize something was wrong, because he began sputtering out apologies, also going red.

“Sorry, sorry, that probably sounded really wrong. You don’t have to join me if you don’t want to.” Amami muttered, scratching his neck. He was very noticeably avoiding eyecontact, something that he seemed to do a lot around Keebo.

“No, sorry I gave you that idea. I-” Keebo started, trying to think of what to say next. “Yeah, I’ll swim with you. I don’t have any swimwear with me though.” Amami’s face lit up, but he quickly tried to cover it up, by coughing into his hand. Not very subtle, but it is the thought that counts.

“Great,” Amami said, his voice a little higher than usual. “Well, I don’t really have any swimwear either so.” He dragged out the ‘so’, almost as if he wanted to add something afterwards, but didn’t.

It was pretty nice weather to swim though. It was pleasantly warm, and Keebo could tell summer was approaching rapidly. There was a slight breeze, and Keebo was at least a little thankful he wasn’t coldblooded. Amami ended up pulling his shirt off first, turning his back to Keebo. Keebo quickly had to look away, and pulled his own shirt off as well.

He left his shorts on, getting out of his shoes. He dipped a toe in the water, it was almost close to freezing. Keebo shivered slightly. Amami didn’t really seem to have a problem with the cold, as he slipped into the water without any hesitation. The water went up to his waist. He beckoned Keebo over with a wave of his hand.

“Come on, Keebo, it isn’t that bad.” Amami smiled at him. Keebo opted to give hi man unconvinced look, before slipping into the water as well. It was _freezing_. Keebo was already starting to regret his lifechoices and everything that led up to this point. He saw Amami sink into the water, until Keebo could only see half his face peering at him from above the water. Keebo was half convinced Amami wasn’t human.

“You’re crazy, this water is fucking freezing.” Keebo shivered. Amami chuckled, though Keebo couldn’t really hear it. The only indication of Amami’s laughter was the bubbles that drifted to the surface. Amami stood up again, the underside of his hair dripping with water, droplets falling down. Keebo opted to look away, staring at the very interesting plants drifting in the water.

“What do you mean? You can’t handle a little cold, Keebo?” Amami’s tone was teasing, and when Keebo glanced at him, he could see twinkles in Amami’s eyes. _Fuck_ , Keebo was absolutely smitten. He felt like a silly highschooler, getting butterflies whenever his crushes even _looked_ at him.

Keebo hadn’t had many crushes over the years, but the ones he did have were when he had it _bad_ , and this one was no exception. Amami seemed to take his silence as an answer of its own, because Keebo saw him chuckle again.

“Not everyone is a mermaid, Amami.” Keebo murmured, he had meant to put some sarcasm behind his words, but they just sounded soft now. Amami’s eyes were teasing, but they looked at Keebo with a fondness in them.

“Eh, you can just call me Rantaro.” Amami- no Rantaro gestured. “But you think I’m a mermaid? Why is that, Keebo?”

Keebo blinked, not knowing what to say. He stammered something out along the lines of ‘Water, mermaid, stuff.’ Rantaro just hummed, as if he totally knew what Keebo was talking about. He laughed, as if thinking about something funny.

“Well, if I’m going to be a mermaid, I might as well be the prettiest of them all!” And Keebo really couldn’t argue with him on that one.

He ended up staying until late, the two of them got out of the water pretty quick, seeing as Keebo was starting to turn blue. Rantaro invited him inside for some tea, and the two ended up chatting about a lot and yet also about nothing at all. Rantaro gave Keebo one of his hoodies, which was way too big on Keebo, but it didn’t matter. 

When Keebo started protesting against it, Rantaro just laughed and said something along the lines of: ‘I’m not going to let you go home freezing like that. Just give it back to me when you can.’ And Keebo left the cabin with a warm feeling in his stomache.

Maybe he had a chance with the cute guy in the cottage, he smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! My wifi has been going on and off for the last few hours or so, so y a y. I want to update this story weekly (every tuesday), but don't take my word for this because there might be some things that can stand in the way of that. Online school has been hell for me the last few weeks but I do have vacation in two weeks so yayy.

**Author's Note:**

> whooo, I had that in my folder for a few weeks already :). I do plan on finishing this, I already have everything planned out, I just need to write it.
> 
> Also, if you find any mistakes, PLEASE tell me. English is not my first language and I still have a lot to learn.


End file.
